


Flaritza Shots

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Other members might appear, one shots, send me promps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: A bunch of Flaritza one-shots. You can request anything in special any time.





	1. A dumb ass in love

Flaca held her until her cries became soft snores and she laid her down to sleep. Tonight was movie night, Maritza’s favorite night because as she said  
–Everyone get’s super quiet and like I can hear my own thinking for once, you know? And you get to see who is fooling around with whom. First handed gossip material-.  
And now it was ruined, he had ruined it. That fucking white mailman looking guard, Gloria said his name is Humphrey but Flaca would prefer to call him fucking human garbage.

How is it possible that guards get to do all of this fucked of shit to them? They’re still humans, it is not like once they commit a crime their humanity goes away but those fucking guards sure do think that. It makes Flaca want to throw up. She couldn’t believe anything like this would ever happen to Maritza, she is one of the sweetest persons she has ever met, sure she has a big mouth and likes to keep it real but that’s just her way of being honest, she didn’t deserve what that animal did to her.

Flaca turned her head to the side and watched her best friend and soul mate sleep, curled into a bag looking smaller than normal. She frowns and turns to look back up at the ceiling of the room. The lights are off and the only sounds are the loud snores and a few moans of two lovers on the last cubicle. She decides she can’t be there anymore, she needs to wash her face with cold water and start thinking straight because right now all she can think about is murdering that son of a bitch, so she stands up from her bed and grabs the toilet paper from under her bed but before she is able to walk out of the cubicle a voice makes her stop.

-Don’t leave please- It’s Maritza’s voice, almost like a whisper and with evidence that she had been crying earlier. Flaca turns around and gives her a soft smile

-No mami, I’m just going to the bathroom, wanna come with me?- She says and the smaller girl noods, standing up from her bed and going straight to hold Flaca’s arm, ready to walk side by side.

On their way out one of the guards bangs on the crystal to get their attention and tells them they can’t go together to the bathroom at this hour. Flaca rolls her eyes, they’re so fucking dumb.

-If we wanted to fuck, we would do it like those perras in the back- She says angrily

-The what?- the guard looks alarmed as he takes a hand lamp and opens the door to go investigate.

-Fucking estupidos, Come on Hermosa, vamos al baño- Flaca looks down to give her friend a smile and they both start walking.

Flaca notices that the whole time they were walking Maritza kept holding onto her arm as if she could disappear if she let her go, this made Flaca feel worse, the smaller girl was never like this, she always walks as if she was walking down a runway and she always looks like that too. So beautiful and confident like a Victoria Secret Angel, but shorter… way shorter. But right now, she looks so small and vulnerable it’s almost unbelievable and it makes Flaca wants to punch the wall or even better punch the guard until he becomes part of the wall.

 

When they arrived to the bathroom Maritza went into a cubicle but Flaca stayed at the sinks looking at her reflection, her bare face without makeup, looking quite vulnerable too but also younger somehow. She wants to cry, to break down and blame herself for not being there, for leaving Maritza on her own but at the same time she has to be strong for both of them, be the one to hold her when she cries, not the other way around.

She didn’t notice when but Maritza came out of the bathroom and washed her hands to then stare at her tall friend who was looking lost, eyes staring at her reflection, face dripping wet and hands on fist form, obviously thinking a lot . Maritza knew this was about the incident and she felt guilty, guilty for making Flaca worry that much.

So she walks behind her and without saying anything she hugs her by the waist, her head resting on the middle of her back due to the big height difference. This makes her break from her trance, she looks down at the hands around her stomach and she takes them into her own. Holds hands with Maritza through a hug and she stars tearing up.  
-I’m so sorry Mari, you don’t deserve any of this- She said sobbing lightly

-It’s okay Flaca, it will pass… I have you here and that’s all I need- Maritza is now crying too

-You know what? I’m going to fucking punch that puto, he can’t get away with his mierda, he can’t! you deserve justice!- While saying this Flaca turns around, Maritza still holding her but this time she hides her face on Flaca’s chest, hiding her tears.

-What I need and deserve is you, all I want now is you because you make me feel better, normal and not so disgusting-

-Oh no mi amor! You will never be disgusting to me-

And after that comment they held the other for about an hour before a guard came to scold them back to their room. That night was long for both of them, specially for Flaca who didn’t get to sleep at all…

-

At 6 am everyone starts to wake up so Flaca stands up from her bed, she is ready, ready to give that mother fucker what he deserves. She changes and doesn’t even apply makeup or eye liner, she just changes clothes, tells Daya to take care of Maritza for a while and she rushes to the eating area. She hopes that guard will be there as every morning, with that cocky smile and his hands on the loops of his belt, acting as a macho or something.

And there he is as she expected. She walks faster and faster, her hearts beating hard.  
-YOU LIKE ABUSING INMATES PUTO!?- She says as she walks closer to him

-Excuse me?- he says with a half smile, still cocky, making Flaca angrier by the second

-Yeah! What you heard! I know what you did to my girl Maritza and I won’t allow it- She is now face to face with him about to punch him but he acts faster and pushes her back, crashing against a table

-You two! Grab this taco bitch for me- He says to the other guards in the room, they do what he says and grab Flaca each by the arm, restraining her from anything. –Maybe she deserved it and I don’t fucking care if you go all crazy on your lesbo girlfriend but you know what makes me care?- He walks side by side while talking as he takes a black stick. –I care of the fact that you were about to punch me, that is violence and I can send you to max, inmate-

Flaca is restrained and hurt, she hurt her knee when she crashed against the table, it hurts a lot at the moment, she barely can stand up. She regrets it, she could have avoided this and just reported it.

And suddenly the doors of the entrance are opened with a loud sound, everybody looks back except Flaca who literally can’t do it. –STOP!- It’s Maritza’s scream and Flaca turns around with the strength left on her body, she is there, on her pajama as if she knew Flaca would do this first thing in the morning.

-Look at this, you slut! Look at your stupid girlfriend!- Humphrey screams at Maritza as he hits Flaca with the stick on the stomach.  
Flaca falls to the ground even when the two other guards were holding her, she then looks back at Maritza with a sorry look but also begging her not to come closer.

Humphrey hit her once, twice, 3 times even, until Flaca was curled into a ball on the ground. On the entrance there were a bunch of inmates looking really worried and screaming at the guards, the other 2 who were holding her were now trying to calm down the inmates.  
Flaca’s body was completely still and Humphrey kept hitting her over and over and over again, nobody could do anything.

Maritza couldn’t stand it anymore, and she ran, she passed the guards and ran until she was on the ground kneeling next to Flaca, putting her own body over her as a human shield.

-ITS ENOUGH YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HER- Maritza said in a scream

-Yeah buddy, calm down- One of the guards said

-It is enough fun for today- The other guard replied

Humphrey let out a laugh, then spit on Flaca and moved away from the scene –Okay, EVERYBODY AWAY FROM HERE, BREAKFAST IS CANCELLED THANKS TO THIS BITCH! GO BACK TO YOUR DESIGNED ROOMS RIGHT NOW- he commanded

They all left, except from a few Latinas who helped Flaca back into her bed. Maritza crying behind them, hoping Flaca wakes up, covered in blood…. Her friend’s blood… Flaca’s blood. Something she never saw happening.

-

Hours passed by when Flaca finally gained conscience. Maritza almost jumped from her own bed at the sound of Flaca’s moans

-What?... Donde estoy?-

-Please don’t move Flaca, you were very hurt-

-Oh shit, is my face all messed up or something? –Flaca tries to sit down but an enormous pain on her side restrains her from doing so

-Easy Flaquita, your face is okay but that hijo de puta hurt your side real bad- Maritza says grabbing her arm and caressing it slowly.

-Oh.. I see- Flaca says. A silence takes over the room for almost a minute until Maritza hits her on the arm kind of hard, Flaca complains –Ouch! What the fuck Mari!-

-Why the hell would you do that! I was really scared-

-For you, you tonta- Flaca smiles but Maritza gives her a serious look an ¨I’m not playing¨ look. –I did! For real! Where is he now anyway?-

-Suspended, he will no longer be my van guard-

-Then… that’s why I did it- Flaca smiles wider this time, truly happy that it all woked out in the end.

Maritza rolls her eyes and smiles too. Flaca is hurt and its all because of her, this might as well be a love confession, as her mother said –If the boy gets himself into a fight for you, he’s a dumb ass and a dumb ass in love-. Maritza lets out a chuckle, looks down at Flaca and peeks her lips. Fast but with no sign of Flaca not wanting it.  
-Oh shit! What was that for?- Flaca says, her hand moving up to touch her lips as if she couldn't believe what just happened 

-You’re a dumbass you know? But my dumb ass in love- Maritza smiles down at her, getting closer to kiss her lips one more time.


	2. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write a Flaritza shot about them meeting again and talking about their feelings?"

When the big bus stopped in front of Litchfield the cheers were heard. Cheers from the other inmates, all happy to be back home. 6 months on a different prison were hell and also a deserved punishment for the destruction they caused with the riot but it gave the government time to improve the prison, after being on TV and becoming a well spoken issue online, the government had to do something to keep calm the masses and show they did care about the inmates, even if it was a lie.  
Flaca felt like running the moment she came down from the bus, she wanted to run to her room and hug Maritza, she had missed her so much, they tried the letters but it was way too difficult so they stopped by the second one.   
-Okay inmates, we have files and the ones who were former inmates in here get to have their old bunks back but those who are new have to make a line so their bunks can be assigned- A female guard, blonde hair and hopeful smile said. Flaca made a mental note that in a month that smile will be gone. ¨This place just sucks up happiness¨ She thought.

-

It was almost 10 pm and the other bus hadn’t arrived yet. The other part of the prison was still missing, and of course, Maritza wasn’t there yet. Flaca was on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, thankful because the 2 inmates per ¨room¨ was back. She couldn’t stand sharing her space with other two people. She heard a male guard counting for bed time so she stood up and went to the front of her room.  
-Marisol Gonzales?- he said. He was holding a notebook and a pen writing down some information.  
-That’s me-  
-And you’re sharing bunks with…?- He signed with the pen towards the empty bed. Flaca turned her head for a second thinking her next words.  
-Maritza Ramos- she said with a smile   
-Okay and where is she? It’s lights out-  
-Oh….the thing is that she hasn’t arrived or whatever, but she will!- Flaca tried to give the guard her best smile to somehow charm him and make him drop the subject. But instead he chuckled and wrote down something on his notebook.  
-Keep wishing that. Your new bunkmate will be assigned tomorrow at night- After saying that he left.   
Flaca looked to her side towards Gloria who gave her a sorry look, she knew exactly what was going on. The taller latina started tearing up, she couldn’t control it. What if Maritza is really gone forever? What if they never see the other again? Why did she take so long to accept her feelings for her? She wasted her time with Maritza on just friends when she knew damn well she wanted something more.

-

Morning came fast. Flaca slept like a baby because she felt as if she was back home.   
After getting ready she went back to her kitchen job, for the first time happy about it and with a small faith for Maritza to come back.

She was washing the dishes when the commotion started. She heard tables moving and then a bunch of screams. Gloria frowned and threw the cloth she used to clean against the table –Pues que chingados está pasando?- She said walking towards the entrance, but before she even got the chance to see for herself the voice of another woman was heard.   
-THE OTHER BUS ARRIVED! THEY’RE HERE-   
In within seconds Flaca ran towards the entrance, she felt as if she flew because in less than a minute she was out of the building, with other inmates who cheered for the arriving ones. The guards tried their best to keep them calm, to somehow make a barricade with their bodies to hold them down but as soon as the first one stepped out the bus all shit was lose and it turned into a crying and hugging show. Full of I missed yous and kisses.  
For once she used her height in advantage to look over all the heads in search of a specific one.

Minutes passed by, it felt like hours to her until she saw her, or most exactly, her hair. That brown, wavy hair, beautiful as always and then as if it was slow motion she turned her head. Looking exactly as a model or an angel or maybe both but there she was. Her Maritza, her best friend, her everything.   
And she ran, she pushed a bunch of people but she didn’t even heard the insults, all she could see was Maritza who was looking side by side obviously trying to look for her.   
When Flaca was in front of everyone she stopped dead in her tracks, a tear rolling down her check and she screamed  
– MARITZA-  
The shorter girl’s head turned in a flash, her eyes filled with tears in a second after that she started running towards Flaca and she jumped, completely trusting the taller girl who took her into her arms and Maritza snaked her legs around her waist. They were crying, crying of happiness, happy for being together again and thankful for having another chance.  
-I love you too Maritza- Flaca said as if the moment they both stepped their foot into the bus their conversation had stopped. –I love you for real mi Chiquita and I missed you so much- she cried, her words were soft and kid of quiet right next to Maritza’s ear.

-

Later that day, the commotion had stopped and everyone was back into their bunks. Flaca and Maritza were sitting down on Maritza’s bed, back against the wall. Both in silence ad holding hands unable to believe they were reunited.  
-You know, I couldn’t sleep for a month on the other prison. When I turned to my side all I wanted to see was you but instead I had this old ass gorda who farted all the time- Maritza said, her head turned to the side looking straight into Flaca’s eyes.   
-Me too mami. I missed you a lot but it wasn’t all that bad-  
-What you mean?-   
-I had time to think about some things- Flaca moved her gaze from Maritza to the front. Scared for what was going to happen.  
-What things Flaca- Maritza said searching for Flaca’s eyes –Hey.. you… mirame- she demanded, the taller one obeyed.   
-That I love you…- She felt her heart beating so hard she might as well have a heart attack –I love you but not just like my best friend… but for real you know? Like I wanna be cheesy with you, go on those stupid dates like on those white people movies or whatever… Like I wanna hold you every night and kiss those dumb lips again and….- Flaca couldn’t continue because the look on Maritza’s eyes gave away her amusement, Flaca knew she had fucked up. –But you know what? We can ignore it if you want and like….- Again she was interrupted but not by a surprised gaze but by a warm pair of lips against her own. Maritza’s lips. Maritza was kissing her.  
She felt like it was a dream so she wanted to make the most of it, so she held on to the sides of Maritza’s head, her fingers getting lost on those soft locks of hair. Maritza’s hands went to her neck, holding by the sides and caressing the nape of her neck.   
They kept kissing and kissing, feeling both of their hearts beat harder by the second. It felt like hours going by but at the same time as if it was all on a flash but everything around them had stopped.  
They were losing their breaths so Maritza broke the kiss, taking Flaca’s bottom lip between her own and sucking lightly as she parted. A smile on her lips while Flaca let out an almost whispery moan that Maritza wished she could record and play every time she wanted.  
They stared, still holding the other. Maritza with a smile, Flaca with an amused face, breaths still shaky.   
-Well well! Gracias a Dios this bitches finally realized this shit! I thought I was going to get out before you two shared a kiss- Gloria said, in front if their ¨room¨ with her hands on her hips. –This stupid right here kept crying every night “I miss Maritza bu huu” like a fucking chillona, you know?- Gloria told Maritza as she pointed to Flaca, a proud smile on her face, just like a proud mother.   
-Oh my god! Don’t go saying that embarrassing shit around here! Like damn!!!- Flaca complained but Maritza just giggled and made Flaca look back at her   
-I cried all night too you know?- Maritza pecked Flaca’s lips one more time –But no more missing for us now-  
-Okay, I am all supportive and shit of this but you have to keep it to yourselves because this is still a public place and I have enough with those blancas who like to show PDA all around here- Gloria gave them a warning look, again, pointing with her finger. 

-

That night, again, almost at 10 pm the same guard came to check on them and count them.  
-Marisol Gonzales?- He said not even looking at her, just checking on his notebook.  
-And Maritza Ramos- Maritza said, keeping her head up as if it made her look taller and with a sassy grin.   
The guard looked up confused; he was ready to assign a new bunkmate. He then looked at Flaca then again at Maritza. Rolled his eyes in defeat and left towards the next bunks. 

Flaca looked down on her side towards Maritza who blew her a kiss and took her hand, still standing up in front of their beds.   
-Come on mi amor, let’s go to bed- Maritza said and Flaca giggled following her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for leaving promps on the comments. I will answer your comment when your request is done and the chapter is up so you know about it and I can keep a somehow organized system.  
> This first one was requested on my tumblr: http://le-frozen-freak.tumblr.com/


	3. Jealousy is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love it! You could make one where one of them gets jealous, it would be great!

Maritza never saw this coming; it was like a truck who hits you on a runway you thought was empty. It all started with Flaca changing jobs to the underwear maker job, that was a low blow but the short Latina was over it by now. But then Flaca started hanging on a lot with a bitch named Alex Vause. 

-So Alex told me this joke….-  
-Alex says that….-  
-Alex is honestly so beautiful…-  
Blah blah blah. Alex this, Alex that. Maritza always rolled her eyes. Since they got separated the only times to talk were at night but now the only subject was that woman.

And then she overheard a conversation while she was walking towards the library.

–Apparently Alex is over Chapman and she is going after that tall latina who wears a lot of eyeliner- .

–Her name is Marisol sweetheart- that voice had a strong Italian accent so Maritza figured out it was the white one who was a stalker.

That made her blood boil, she couldn’t stand it anymore. Flaca was HER best friend and HER future wife (if she ever accepted to be her girlfriend). She could bet that Alex calls her Marisol or something like that because she can’t pronounce “Flaca” without making it sound as “flag”. And she won’t even understand how funny Flaca is in Spanish, she knows so many curse words because Mexicans have so many or those spooky stories about ‘La llorona’ and ‘la isla de las muñecas’. she tells those stories in spanglish because it makes it better!!!

-Hey you numb head, can you get off that cloud and help us serve food?- Maria said, looking quite annoyed and down at her, Maritza blinked a few times and continued doing her job.

Almost throwing the food to the inmates because she was THAT mad, until Flaca came closer, with a smile on her lips going straight to Maritza.

-Hola tu..- she said happily but Maritza rolled her eyes at her and served the food with the same violence as with the other inmates. –Whatever puta, you don’t have to act like this- Flaca was harsh as she said that and left, but Maritza noticed something else.

Alex was just behind her and the moment she started walking away, she shamelessly bit her lip while looking at Flaca’s ass. Maritza lost it. But tried to breath because this was a matter for later, right now she had to think straight the situation. 

-  
It was night when Maritza went to the bathroom, she told everyone she needed a shower but it was a lie, all she had done was stare at herself though the mirror.

How could she go against Alex Vause? Literally the hottest girl the prison, well second after Flaca.

That pale skin, just like porcelain. Those green piercing eyes. That black hair that looked softer than anything she has ever touched. Her incredible body, sexy tattoos and the height! Alex was so tall. She knew how much Flaca liked all those things. Like a rocker. Flaca’s ideal lover. Maritza had nothing against it, her puffy checks made her look twelve as well as her height, more than one time Flaca had complained that her neck hurts from looking down all the time. Her skin was golden-ish, not pale as she wished. Her eyes were plain boring brown. Her nose was a little bit wide and her body was nothing close to sexy, on the contrary she thought that if anyone found her sexy it could be pedophilia since she looked so young. She was nothing, she wasn’t even a match for Alex.

 

She didn’t knew how much time had passed but her eyes were way too red to hide the fact that she had been crying, so she washed her face to somehow convince her mind that the sad time was over. But as she moved her wet face away from the sink and opened her eyes, she saw Alex entering the bathroom. What was she doing in the latina’s bathroom?

-What are you doing here?- Maritza said harshly.

Alex who was taking out her mouth cleaning things out of a small bag started to laugh. –I’m in prison for working on a cartel, what about you?-

-You think you’re funny huh? Well just because you have ONE latina friend doesn’t mean you can come in into THIS bathroom perra!- She closed her arms and moved her head side to side in a sassy way

-Wow! I thought the racism was the other way around and are you talking about Marisol because…-

-HER NAME IS FLACA- 

-her name IS Marisol and her nickname is Flaca, get your facts straight and also isn’t she like your best friend or something? You should know this things.- Alex put toothpaste on her toothbrush with a smirk on her lips.

-She is so step away from her puta, or I’ll murder you- Now Maritza wasn’t sure of what she was saying, it was the anger taking over her.

-Okay… stop right there. First of all, if you want to fight you need to step onto the sink so the height is fair and second of all, I don’t think she wants me away from her because earlier today her legs were literally holding me to be deeper inside her so…- Alex couldn’t finish because Maritza pushed her, but it didn’t move her at all so the shorter girl decided on throwing the tooth brush she was holding to the ground and then she left running towards her room.

 

How could Flaca do something like this? She would have told her right? They were best friends, right? And also Flaca , maybe jokingly, once promised to marry her as soon as they got out of prison. 

And now she was with Alex? How could she!

 

Her steps were so loud that everyone inside the Spanish room screamed curses at her but she couldn’t care less, as soon as she arrived to her bunk she laid down and covered her head.

-Hey Mari, are you okay?- She heard Flaca’s voice, she was coming closer until she took a sit next to her. –You look like your sugar daddy just cut your card-

-How could you?...- Maritza said almost in a whisper uncovering herself

-What? I can’t….-

-QUE CÓMO TE ATREVES?- She yelled and everyone turned towards them, when Maritza noticed she felt her checks turn red and decided to cover her head again but Flaca stopped her by grabbing her wrist. 

-No uh mami, you’re going to tell me what the hell is going on now-

-That white girl you like…-

-Alex?- 

-That one- Maritza groaned – she told me you two fucked earlier today-

Flaca lost it and started laughing as loud as she could, not even covering her mouth, she even fell to her side and rested on top of Maritza’s side. –baby don’t go creyendole sus mentiras, that bitch says whatever to get out a fight. Yes, she tried to kiss me but you know I like my lovers like I like my coffee…. Latino-

Now Maritza was for sure embarrassed and wished earth could just suck her up and never make her come back again. –So that means that-

-That I will still marry you when we get out of here mi amor, aren’t we a thing, have you forgot about it?-

-A thing?...-

-Well maybe not officially but we both know the way you look at me and the way I look at you and plus… I wanted to kiss your dumb lips remember?- Flaca down at her. Maritza was still laying down while Flaca was sitting down next to her, hovering a little to make the conversation more private.

-I…I.. what?- Maritza, for the first time had nothing to say.

-You know what enojona? You go to sleep with that information in mind and we can discuss it first thing in the morning in the kitchen…..because…. I switched jobs today- she booped Maritza’s nose –I couldn’t stand that white lady drama- and then she stood up ready to go to her own bunk. –And also I missed your sexy ass- now she let out a laugh.

 

Maritza turned to face the ceiling. Like a million things just happened. 

“is this a dream?” She mentally asked herself, then turned her face to the side to maybe ask Flaca but the other latina had her eyes closed already. “I guess we’ll find out tomorrow” she told herself and closed her eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so much time to post this.  
> Send any idea you have and i'll write it.


	4. Apple salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This was great! Im so glad more flaritza is being written. It would be cute if you wrote something where maybe one of them gets food poisoning and the other takes care of them and also gets super mad at whoevers working in the kitchen for letting that happen?"

It wasn’t even close to Christmas when Gloria decided to cook apple salad as a special add to the menu that Monday. For whatever reason, a bunch of sacks full of apples had arrived alongside the usual sacks of food the buses dropped at the prison. 

Gloria made a pile with green apples to use, green only, and another one with red ones. She asked Daya to only cut and add the green ones to the meal. A simple instruction.

-

After serving everybody their meal, the Latinas took their own plates to eat. Maritza was happy because apple salad reminded her of her daughter and Christmas so she was sure to add a lot of it to her plate. 

She and Flaca ate together on a table apart from the other ones discussing the drama going on with the “blancas” as they said. They liked the drama that always followed Piper and Alex; it was like a fancy novela.

-I heard the ex boyfriend of la rubia came back and he is crazy as fuck and like has a huge cock or whatever so Piper wants him back- Maritza said taking a spoonful of her salad, a smirk on her lips as she spoke  
.   
-That is total bullshit you are making up! No te creo nada, chismosa- Flaca rolled her eyes while saying so 

-I swear! The lesbian redhead told me, we had an interchange for the info-

-You are an idiota for sure! The only thing she wants is to get in your pants-

-Honestly, if she does… it would be your loss- Maritza had a sexy grin as she shook her shoulders a little side to side trying to be seductive towards her girlfriend.

-What …- Flaca was about to give a huge comeback when Maritza started to cough. A little at first but in within a couple of seconds the coughs became harder, making it hard for her to take a breath. –Are you okay mami? You need to bite your food- Flaca said looking worried while resting her hand on Maritza’s back to somehow ease the feeling.

But Maritza raised her hand a little, and shook her finger side to side, signing a ¨no¨. Flaca’s brows furrowed in confusion of what was happening.

-The…Apples….The apples! - Maritza tried to say while pointing at the plate.

-OH SHIT- Flaca stood up in a flash, her eyes wide open. She knew what to do in this situation; Maritza left instructions from the moment they met. –OH MY GOD! GLORIA! - Still she was freaking out like a father when their wife is giving birth. –Gloria the EpiPen! - She turned her head towards the other Latinas who where as scared as she was.

Gloria ran towards her kitchen ¨office¨. The sounds of things falling down was heard and a lot of movement, mean while Flaca made Maritza take out her legs from under the table and placed her on the best position she could so Maritza wont choke with her own saliva.

-It is going to be okay mi amor, hang on- Flaca said. While saying it Gloria came back and gave Flaca the object she had asked about. –Okay I am going to do this, please don’t move- she said to Maritza but it was just to calm herself a little bit. She knew how to, she knew the place but she was shaking, scared that she could do it wrong and fuck it up, especially since they only had 2 EpiPens, the one she was holding and another under her bunk.

-QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO PENDEJA!- Gloria said.

Flaca took one big breath and did it. Right on her tight, where Maritza had pointed the first time she mentioned it. The shorter girl’s body violently moved to the front as if she let out something she had been choking on but after that her breathing slowly came back to normal.

Flaca just held her, not surrendering completely with her arms but having Maritza’s head against her chest while the smaller let out small cries. That was close.

But the relieved silence lasted about a minute before Flaca turned to scream at the other women. –WHO THE FUCK PUT RED APPLES ON THE SALAD?-

-I did, so what?- Daya said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, acting as if she hadn’t just seen Maritza about to die.

-Eres una estupida Daya! I told you to add the green ones, is that so hard to understand? - Gloria scolded

-The green ones are shit! The red ones are the tasty ones so like sue me for having better taste or whatever- Daya said obviously un aware of what the fuck was going on.

-MARITZA ES ALERGICA A LAS PUTAS MANZANAS ROJAS- Flaca yelled, as she held the back of her scared girlfriend who kept crying.

-You know I don’t speak Spanish!- Daya complained, Gloria rolled her eyes and hit her on the head, like a mother does.

-This pendeja is allergic to red apples! And she loves apple salad! That’s why I told you to only put the green ones- Gloria said while pointing towards Maritza.

Flaca had enough of it, so she slowly moved Maritza to stand up. The shorter followed faithfully into the kitchen where Flaca hoped they had some privacy –Pinche gente naca- She said turning to see Daya one more time who now had a surprised yet sorry look on her face. 

 

-

 

Maritza wasn’t a crying person, she was more of a rage person. So when Flaca held her for an hour until her cries stopped she knew that this really had scared her. Maritza was sitting on the kitchen counter, Flaca was standing between her legs holding her, letting her cry against her shirt.

They stood like that for 20 minutes until Maritza lifted her head to look into her girlfriend’s eyes. A small smile on her lips, telling her she was better without words. Flaca kissed her forehead before returning the smile. –it really scared me- Maritza said 

-I know mi amor, but I was your hero- Flaca joked to cut the tension and it worked because Maritza started laughing.

-A hero? Si claro, you were freaking out more than anyone but it did surprised me you knew where to put the epipen-

-It’s not hard science, you showed me where in your thigh, I always keep that in mind- Flaca put her finger against her forehead and tapped a few times.

-You keep my thighs in mind, pervertida?- Again Maritza laughed 

Flaca rolled her eyes but then thought that maybe this was a way to make her girlfriend forget what had happened. So she shamelessly put both hands on her thighs, caressing them up and down. –How couldn’t I? My girlfriend is the sexiest- she said while coming closer to kiss Maritza’s lips.

Maritza wrapped her arms around Flaca’s neck as the kiss continued. That simple move turned something inside Flaca and she deepened the kiss, moving her hands from the thighs towards Maritza’s backside and she lifted her up a little to carry her towards the nearest wall and pushed her against it. Pressing her body against her as Maritza started to grind slowly. It was already way too heated, they had hit the point of no return, now Maritza’s mouth was kissing her girlfriend’s neck, switching into bites, kisses and light sucking because she knew Flaca had a weak spot for neck kisses. The taller one was breathing hard, trying not to moan too loud because at the end their friends were still eating a few meters away from them.

Flaca, who was holding Maritza’s thighs so she could be off the ground, started to move her hand upwards, ready to break Gloria’s number 1 rule: No sex in the kitchen. But she wasn’t too far up Maritza’s legs when said woman came into the kitchen, an angry look on her face and crossing her arms.

-vaya vaya vaya…..- She said. They both knew Gloria wasn’t exactly their mother but she was surely scary as one. So when her voice was heard Flaca let go of Maritza and moved away from her, acting as if this wasn’t happening. Like a kid who just broke her mother’s flowerpot. Both of them tried to fix their clothes and hair but it was too late to hide the heated mess they were in. –So just because you almost died you think it is okay to break mis reglas huh?- She pointed to her chest as she walked towards them. –I can hear your horny mess from the table, now you and you are on trouble-

-You ain’t my mother- Flaca dared.

-That’s right. I ain’t your mother so I won’t think twice before smashing your head with a bottle- Gloria said very angry –Now you, come with me, you’re going to be apart from the other until the night. Niñas tontas- She took Maritza’s wrist and dragged her out of the kitchen. 

Flaca followed close behind, when they got to the table where the rest was eating Flaca sat besides Maria while on the other side of the table, next to Gloria was Maritza. Their eyes met and both smiled at the other, trying not to laugh for getting into trouble.

 

-

When everyone had finished their meal, Gloria stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen. –Daya, you’re going to clean this mess for not following my instructions and I expect the rest of you in an hour to start preparing dinner-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not being exactly about food poisoning but more about allergies, still I hope you like it. 
> 
> Leave an idea for me to write :)


	5. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "2 in 1 day! Yay. I am excited for all the fic. Here's a prompt: Everyone thinks they're dating before flaca or maritza realises it. Confessions of love when someone makes them stop being oblivious."

How is it possible that everybody knows what’s going on between two people before they even realize? Are they really that clueless? Or are they just really that into the other? That’s a question we might never have an answer for, specially talking about this prison duo who everybody knows they’re in love, except from…. Well… them.

-

Every morning, Maritza wakes up early she’s the morning person between the two, she grabs everything both need for the showers, puts it into a transparent bag and lays it on top of her bed. Then she proceeds to wake up her best friend. But even when the shorter is known for her bad temper with Flaca the patience is infinite. She lays next to her, softly calls her name, caress her back or her arm (depending which way the taller girl is facing). Maritza does that for about five minutes before Flaca starts to mumble how tired she is and that it’s not healthy to wake up this early. But Maritza just giggles, taps her on the nose and moves from the bed to wait for the other to stand up.   
Minutes after that they leave together towards the bathroom. 

If it wasn’t for Maria who constantly tells everyone that they’re just friends everybody would just assume they’re together. Either way, everybody thinks that Maritza and Flaca, or just Flaritza, are together in secret or that maybe one of them isn’t ready to come out. 

-I’m telling you, Flaca is scared shitless because she has a boy out there but the looks they give each other! That’s love, los ojos nunca engañan- Gloria always argues when Maria and her are cleaning the kitchen late at night. But Maria just lifts her shoulder a little, who is she to judge? And also she has to admit that if looks could talk they would tell a cheesier story than any Taylor Swift song. 

-

When Stella was in Litchfield, she couldn’t deny she wanted Maritza from the moment she saw her, how couldn’t she? Maritza has a cute size, a killer body, one of the most beautiful faces she has ever seen and that accent just made Stella stay up at night. She knew Maritza has the potential to be a model. 

But the second day she noticed the interactions between Maritza and her taller friend who she never bothered to learn the name of. 

After lunch Maritza and Flaca walk around the green areas of the prison. Most of the time they take a sit on the same shadowy spot against the building. The smiles on their faces are always present as they gossip using a combination of both English and Spanish and a lot of hand movements and not even 5 minutes pass by before one of them laughs at something the other says.   
When they take a sit, Maritza sometimes lays her head on Flaca’s legs and they talk like that, while Flaca plays with Maritza’s hair.   
Sometimes even they get into really heated subjects and Maritza teasingly sits on Flaca’s lap, facing the other while wrapping her arms around her neck. 

Stella always found this intriguing, not because a relationship could stop her from getting what she wants but because Maritza seemed so in love with Flaca that she didn’t even notice her cool tattoos and charming smirk.   
One time she asked Piper about it: -Don’t mess with them, they’re really protective of the other. They might even be dating- She said unbothered as she folded her clothes.

But Stella didn’t let go of it and started “accidently” coinciding with them in several placed until one day something obligated her to stop doing that:  
Flaca and Maritza were sitting on the grass, Stella was a few meters away smiling at Maritza every chance she got. The taller latina excused herself to go to the bathroom and that’s when Maritza walked towards her. Stella’s grin went wider.

-Are you like hitting on Flaca? Do you want to into her pants or something? – Maritza’s hands were on her hips while she looked down to the sitting Stella

-Wait what? - 

-Stop that, you heard me. No body can’t hit on her, pinche puta- And she left towards the stop she initially was, to wait for her best friend who was in the bathroom.

Stella was more confused than ever, but she got it. Maritza is so into Flaca that she will never notice her. 

-

It’s Valentine’s Day when everybody is tired of it. 

The prison is having a party, everybody is doing their part and “Flaritza’s” task was being the “DJ”, one of the guards have given them permison of using their cellphone to play music from Youtube but he was watching very close behind them. The problem is, the two best friends have had a fight in the morning. Flaca complained about Ian not being there while Maritza said that he was far-gone and will never come back to her. 

-He probably has a new girlfriend or whatever- Was the phrase that as soon as it came out from Maritza’s lips they both knew the night was ruined. After that it was all screams and bad words in Spanish, everybody noticed how the “girlfriends” were fighting.

Currently they’re fighting over every single thing, specially over what song goes next. While Maritza want’s something everybody can dance to and reggaeton, Flaca wants something romantic and slow. So it goes 5 seconds of one song and the other stops it to search for another one.   
Everybody is losing their minds over it but no one says nothing because they don’t like getting between a relationship, that only means drama and getting between Flaritza means war so everyone just kind of accepts the sound mess.

Everyone but Red, her head hurts and she for once fixed her hair for the party, she wants to have fun for once inside the prison and accept the fact that she’ll probably never have a normal Valentine’s day.  
She gets up from her chair next to Nicky and with loud steps walks closer to the fighting Latinas. 

-Just choose a song- she demands as she makes the last sound longer with agony. 

-I’m trying but this estupida here is messing with me- Flaca groans looking down at both of them 

-No one wants your pussy music, we want to dance- Maritza says.

It quickly becomes a screams fight between the two, with red in front watching close and rolling her eyes at everything, but her mother instinct was telling her to help them, to fix the situation like she always did with one of her son’s girlfriend, she was such a nice girl and her son was always a dumbass.

-What if you leave to make out and make up while I play some songs for everybody huh? That sounds great right?- Red offered with a smile on her face but both of the Latinas looked at the other very confused.

-Make out?- Maritza said

-And make up? – Flaca replied – No no, you have it all wrong we ain’t dating and shit-  
Everybody shuts up when she said that to look at the others with the same confusion. Gloria who is the most involved one walks closer to them, hands on her hips and a angry-mom look on her face.

-Then that’s the fucking problem. You’re fighting over that boy because one this estupida esta celosa and you are even more stupid for not realizing- She then grabs the phone out of Flaca’s hands. – Now go outside, fix your problems and don’t come back until you do so- 

 

-

They stay in silence for about 10 minutes before Maritza speaks –It is really cold out here huh?- she grabs on to her arms to somehow create heat. Flaca just moves her shoulders up and down as a response so the shorter girl rolls her eyes and continues talking – Fuck it, la verdad siempre sale, I am indeed jealous because how dare you still think about that pendejo de Ian, he never visited, not even once, he never send you anything he doesn’t even answer when you call and yet here I am to hear you cry and hold you, I literally do everything I can to make you happy and you can’t see that? It is so not fair Flaca y me estoy cansando you know, I love you so much but it is like loving a wall, which you kind of are because you’re so tall- 

After that long heartfelt speech she decides it’s better to just go inside and try to pretend it never happened but as soon as she steps away Flaca grabs her hand and spins her around to look at her again. 

-You really mean that? The loving me stuff-

-Of course I do! What you don’t love me back?-

-I..I do… The thing is after we kissed and laughed I thought “this”- Flaca moved her finger back and forth between them –was over, I thought you didn’t want this…-

-No no no! Flaca, I want this, I want us!-

 

-

Inside the building was Alex and Piper looking out the window to Flaca and Maritza who were close to kissing. 

-So are they dating or are we just “shippers” of it- Piper says without taking her eyes off the romantic scene happening outside. 

-If they weren’t before, they’re now- Red who just arrived close to them says. When both girls turn to look at her she points her finger towards the window signaling them to see. 

When they do, both mouths go wide open. Flaca and Maritza are now kissing, so sweetly. Flaca is a little bit curved to reach Maritza’s height while Maritza is standing on her tip toes with the same purpose. 

 

The truth is, Flaca and Maritza were really clueless, blind with uncertainly and fear of breaking what they already had but if you never risk you never win. That’s what they learnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking this long but I've been very busy. As always thanks for reading and leave a prompt :)


	6. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Maybe one where they're dating but they get into an argument and get mad. Then one of them does something romantic to say they're sorry."

The night before was a complete disaster. It had started with a good dinner date, as always recording every moment for their weekly vlog. But when they were ready to leave, Flaca asked for their car to the valet parking. Turns out Ian (Flaca’s ex-boyfriend from before she got to prison) was the one who in charge of their car. Maritza rolled her eyes and didn’t even tip him, she just got on the driver’s seat and gave him a “Fuck you” look. Meanwhile Flaca deeply apologized for her girlfriend’s attitude and interchanged numbers with the guy. 

The whole ride home was in silence, just the radio playing something from Maritza’s playlist. Then when they finally arrived to their very luxury apartment (all thanks to the quick money they made from their very famous Youtube Channel). 

-I’m going to take a shower, you’re welcome to come with me if you delete that thash’s number- Maritza raised her eyebrow in a seductive way before turning around to walk towards their room meanwhile the tight black dress fell from her body to the floor.

Flaca’s mouth went dry and her body felt suddenly very hot but her she still had a soft spot for Ian, he was her first love, and she couldn’t stand when Maritza insulted him. –I pass; your attitude fucks it up- 

-Excuse me?- Maritza’s head turned to the side, amazed that her girlfriend dared to say that. 

So it turned into a very heated fight very quickly or quicker than any of them had expected. If Maritza had one bad relationship habit was being possessive, specially over Flaca, her tall, sexy goddess of a girlfriend always attracted unwanted eyes, every time Maritza would try to make very obvious the fact that they were dating, always with her hand on Flaca’s legs, kissing her out of nowhere, giving scary looks to anybody who would dare to stare for too long.   
Now, take that into consideration, and then add the fact that she hated Ian, even from before Maritza and Flaca started dating. She hated that Flaca would literally lose all confidence to the sound of that name and it made her very nervous that she could lose her to that loser. 

-You know what? Go call him if you want! And don’t even dare to come into this room tonight- Was the last thing Maritza said before slamming the door shut. Ending the argument and the night.

 

Flaca ended up sleeping on the couch. Not the most uncomfortable place, taking into consideration that she spent a lot of years inside of prison. Still it was cold, small and more importantly she didn’t have her girlfriend to cuddle.

Maybe the fight was a a little over the top due to their strong personalities and their need to always have the last word but Flaca believed that she might had been the one to blame. She put Ian first for a moment. She implied that Maritza being mean to Ian was the problem when it was the other way around, Ian being attentive over her and asking for her new number was the real problem. Why? First of all because she had a girlfriend now, the hottest, funniest girl that soon enough will become her wife, she was the one who accompanied her the whole time in prison, in the place Ian never showed up, not even once.

Ian was her high school love, the one that was mysterious and awesome, that made her feel like a loser because he was so cool. Meanwhile Maritza was the love of her life, that was always on her side, the one who worked her ass off trying to make a business out of their small youtube channel, the one that always put Flaca first. Maritza was a netter than she had expected and right now she was throwing it to the garbage for a loser, for a nobody who looked like he couldn’t even pay rent for an apartment or was more likely still selling drugs. 

She had made a big mistake, but she was going to own it and make it right. That’s how relationships work. 

 

-

 

The next morning Flaca woke up earlier than normal, and earlier than Maritza did. She went to the kitchen, put her own vlog camera on a small tripode on the counter, turned it on and smiled. –Hello Flaritzers, good morning. I am here making surprise breakfast for my baby- and then she started making eggs, just like Maritza liked, scrambled and with bacon on the side. Put on the best bean coffee they had on the coffee maker, cut up some watermelon and set the table so it was ready when Maritza came out from the room. 

Minutes after, Maritza came out the bedroom, wrapped on her red robe, a messy bun on her head and not wearing any socks. Flaca smiled because she looked so adorable and small.

-What is this? – Maritza asked trying real hard not to smile.

-A way of saying sorry for being such a tonta. Ian will never come between us, he is nothing compared to the love of my life- Flaca smiles wide at the same time she walked towards Maritza’s usual chair and pulled it for her, like a gentleman.  
The shorter girl walked towards the chair but before sitting down, she stood on her tiptoes, put her hand on Flaca’s jaw and gave her a kiss. Not desperate and fast, just the touch of their lips for a few seconds, just to feel the other’s warm, and before breaking it, she took her girlfriend lip between her own and sucked it lightly, making Flaca moan.

-Are you seriously recording this? – Maritza said, pointing to the camera with her fork. Flaca quickly turned her head and giggled.

-Claro que no, I just did some cooking footage for transitions… or what? You feel frisky and want to make a sexy tape?- She joked. 

-Let me finish this delicious breakfast and we’ll see- Maritza started eating, the fruit first.

Flaca stared at her for a few seconds, smiling, regretting even giving her phone to the boy. How could she be so blind? Taking a risk when she already has everything she ever wanted. –Hey, mi amor? - Flaca called. Maritza raised her eyes, food on her mouth –You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never even think about leaving you for someone else okay? You’re my number one today and forever-

-Are you proposing marriage to me? – Maritza said, eyebrows raised and almost chocking on the watermelon.

-WHAT? No….- 

-Oh great, I have other plans for that, keep going- Maritza took more watermelon with her food.

-Excuse me? - Flaca was the one almost choking this time.

-I said keep going-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking so much to update. I am sorry very sorry, I promise I will upload as soon as I can, it is just a small writer's block.


	7. Two birds with one stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " it would be pretty cool if you wrote one where flaca is avoiding maritza because she's jealous of the way other girl treats her "best friend" and maritza thinks flaca is mad about something that she did and tries to cheer flaca up and make up for her, even though she doesn't know what's upsetting flaca."

Flaca can be categorized as an observer more than a speaker. She has the natural ability to know what is going on at all times, she notices things other people don’t. On the contrary, Maritza is the opposite, she could have something in front of her face and never notice it, she needs to hear about it and speak about it. That’s just their nature that complements the other.

They are back in Litchfield, for a month now, a lot of inmates left to other prisons but most of them stayed the same, it wasn’t as crowed as it used to be. Something that everyone really appreciated. But when Maritza arrived she came alongside Soso Brook, the non-asian, who looks Asian that lost her girlfriend on the worst accident in the prison. Maritza became really close to her on the time they spent on the other prison.  
Flaca saw this as something else, Soso had obviously lost her loved one and now she was looking for any sign of love to hang on to so she used Maritza for this. It was very innocent, having breakfast with both of them and trying to join the kitchen job. Then she followed Maritza around like a lost puppy, making up stuff to make her laugh and slowly pushing Flaca out of the way.

She wasn’t really in the position to be jealous but everybody knew that they came as a duo, Flaritza was the power couple and no one ever dared to come between then. Obviously Soso didn’t get that memo. 

So one day, without even saying anything, Flaca distanced herself from Maritza, woke up early to not go with her to the showers, worked on her own in the kitchen cutting vegetables, stayed in the library all evening. And then repeated every day. It was like that for almost a week before Maritza started getting really worried. 

-What I did wrong?- Maritza asked Soso who was sitting in front of her, the other girl raised her shoulders and took a sip from her glass. –She is never like this-

-Maybe she is just tired of being with you- Soso said, trying to create tension between the two Latinas and somehow separate them. But it all went badly for her because as soon as she said that Maritza gasped and stood.

-That’s bullshit, puta, she’ll never do that- Maritza left angry. How dare Soso say something like that, if Flaca could even get tired of her she would have done it way earlier. Maritza started tracing back everything she had said days before, trying to see if anything could have offended her tall best friend.

Maybe it was that time when she said Beyonce is the best artist the earth has ever had and Flaca rolled her eyes annoyed. Or when she tricked her into washing the dishes for her. Perhaps it was from the time she used all the good shampoo left and Flaca had to use one of the cheap ones in the commissary. Yes! That was it!  
Maritza knew how much flaca took care of her hair and that shampoo probably fucked it up a little. She had to apologize. 

First thing she did was buy another bottle of that shampoo, it was the most expensive in the commissary so she used all the money left in her prison account. She would have to call her mother to somehow beg her for money. Anyhow, she bought it. Second thing on the list was to find Flaca, taking into consideration that she just had eaten could mean that Flaca was still in the kitchen, eating alone and hiding from here or probably washing the dishes or something. And she went, straight to the kitchen.

Indeed, Flaca was there, her plate on the counter; she was eating while she read an old magazine that Gloria has in her office. Maritza hid the bottle behind her and walked closer towards Flaca with a close lips smile, her small dimples showing.

-Hello…- Maritza said, unable to contain the excitement she had to show what she had just bought. –I’ve noticed you’re angry and distant with me… and I kind of figured out why- 

-It’s just that this girl….- Flaca tried to explain herself but was interrupted.

-It is the shampoo thing right? I am sorry I used it all but look! – She moved the bottle from behind her back and showed it to her, presenting it as if it was a diamond or something. –I bought you a new one so you don’t have to suffer con el barato you used the other time-

Flaca had a confused expression for a second, Maritza was really THAT clueless, but she couldn’t complain. This made her smile and the face Maritza had was the cutest she has ever seen. So Flaca took the bottle and thanked Maritza for it before continuing eating. 

-Where is your lost puppy anyways? – Flaca asked, looking at her food trying not to seem jealous. 

-My what?- 

-Soso-

Maritza giggled a little –Oh yeah, I did notice that you were also jealous of her and she was kind of making me very tired. Like “esperate tantito stalker” with her. So I got rid of her- Maritza looked up and their eyes met, Flaca had this “busted” expression on her face, it was really cute, thought Maritza. –Kill two birds with one stone right?- Maritza walked closer, stood on her tiptoes and left a kiss on Flaca’s cheek who blushed instantly. 

-This is so sweet and I don’t wanna ruin the moment but, you know I hate how that sound in English-

-“mate a dos pajaros de un tiro” or whatever. Now finish eating so we can go a take a shower with that new shampoo of yours- Maritza pointed to the food.  
-Do you mean like together or…-

-One step at a time feisty baby-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second episode for today. Again, I am sorry for taking so long.   
> Thanks for reading and leave any idea for a chapter.


	8. Juliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Thank you, this is great! Can you make one where flaca interacts with Juliana ? "

Mother’s day in prison is hard, a lot of crying and blank stares from sad mothers who keep thinking about their children. Breakfast hour is quite hard for the Latinas who are especially close to their children, specially Maritza who a night before kept saying that Juliana has just started walking and she probably doesn’t even recognize her anymore. Flaca tries to cheer her up telling Maritza that it could be good and they could act like sisters so Maritza stays forever young but the shorter girl doesn’t laugh at all and just turns to face the wall against her bed. 

After breakfast the children would start to arrive to spend the day with their mothers, the inmates tried their best to make the place look as beautiful as possible. Maritza was angry because a day before her mother called to tell her that Juliana wasn’t going to prison just because her mother was a “fuck up” and “couldn’t do a normal holiday”.  
Flaca heard the whole conversation with Maritza’s mother, after her girlfriend hang up the phone and walked away angrily Flaca called the mother again, she explained and even begged for her to bring Juliana at least for an hour, at the end Maritza’s mom agreed but Flaca decided to keep it a secret, like surprise. 

When the children started to arrive Maritza excused herself and said she had to go to the bathroom, Flaca, on the other hand, stayed at the front of the group, trying to make her neck longer to see over the heads of everybody. 

Flaca saw a quite short woman with a little girl on a yellow outfit on her arms, she wasn’t even sure if that was Maritza’s mom but the golden-ish skin on both, the woman and the girl’s skin gave it away. The tall latina raised her hand and waved a little bit. That’s when the little girl smiled and Flaca lost all her cool. 

It was like slow motion how the smile went wider and the little dimples showed up, her little arms raised then went forward towards where Flaca was as if she knew her already and knew how much she loved her mommy. 

-Are you Marisol? – the older woman, Maritza’s mom said. –Maritza’s girlfriend huh? –

-Yes ma’am that’s me, Thank you for bringing Juliana today it’s really….. –

-Yeah, save it. I’m going to be over there- she rolled her eyes and gave the child to Flaca who instantly held her around the neck with her little arms. 

She couldn’t believe how much this little girl looks like Maritza, the smile, the golden skin, the silky brown hair and the almond shaped eyes. The only different things were the nose, the color of the eyes which were a light green with a little bit of brown at the end of the pupils. Flaca made a mental note to ask Maritza how does Juliana father looks because she is sure that he is very handsome.

-Hello bonita- she started talking to the girl as she found and empty spot under the shadow of the big building to take a sit –I am Marisol or Flaca…. I am your mommy’s girlfriend so you can say I am mommy number 2? … if your mom lets me or whatever- 

-I actually like mommy number 2- The sudden voice of Maritza made both, Flaca and Juliana look up. With tears on her eyes and runny nose was the young mother. –Hola mi amor! – was the first thing she said to her daughter who started laughing out of joy to see her mommy. 

-

The evening went slow, for the three of them, sitting down under the shadow. Juliana switched between Flaca’s lap and Maritza’s, the smile on her lips the whole time and giggling every time Maritza sneaked a kiss to Flaca’s lips. 

Juliana ended up staying the whole evening and almost at the end of it she fell asleep on Maritza’s arms. Flaca wrapped her arm around the shorter girl while the other rested her head on her chest. 

-Juliana is so beautiful and she looks just like you. Te lo juro mi amor, I now understand that cheesy crap of falling in love with a baby – Flaca said

-She is the most beautiful… I missed her so much Flaca, no tienes una idea how much. Thank you for making this possible and for dealing with my bitchy mother – 

Flaca just kissed her forehead instead of answering. Words were not needed. That moment felt like a small taste of what would be her life after she gets out of jail. She was young and she could still do a lot of things with her life but she wanted nothing more than to be Juliana’s mother, next to Maritza. That’s when it hit her. She wanted to spend her life with her small, loud girlfriend. She was going to propose marriage as soon as they both got out of that hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been taking so much time to update but do not worry, i will do every single of the ideas you leave me. Thanks for reading


	9. Outta Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Flaritza first reunion after getting out of jail. Bonus points for Maritza being surprised (and turned on) by Flaca's rocker goth style. I'm sure they've talked about how they dressed on the outside but its a whole 'nother thing to actually see it. lol I just really picture Flaca in a badass leather jacket."
> 
> "This is so fucking cute omg. It'd be cool to see their reunion!! Anyways, great fic :)"
> 
>  
> 
> Two request in one fic

The thing is, Flaca got out of jail a year before Maritza did, at the end she did steal a million dollars car when Flaca just sold fake drugs to students. But that didn’t broke the beautiful relationship they had, in fact it just made it stronger and proved that this was more than just a jail fling. Every single Wednesday Flaca was there, visiting her and bringing her the amazing news about their youtube channel, at first it was hard for Flaca because her mother had passed away and her family pretty much abandoned her but she never put her head down. At first she bought a cheap phone with camera and internet access so little by little she uploaded vides to their YouTube channel, she focused on clothes and daily vlogging, always talking about Maritza and how much she missed her. Turns out a lot of people liked that; slowly she started making money, out of views and advertisements. It started with a small apartment close to Litchfield and then she bought a bigger one closer to New York, then a not so expensive car. Life was smiling at Flaca again. 

Maritza was eager to get out; she missed her girlfriend and her baby girl who rarely visited her. A night before her release she said goodbye with tears on her eyes, thanked Gloria for everything and promised not to fuck up again, she had been a better mother for her than her biological one. 

That morning, the morning she was going out, she woke up almost at 3 am, she was way too eager, but stayed on her bunk until 4:30 to go and take a long shower while everybody were still sleeping. She tried her best to make her skin as soft as possible; she wanted Flaca to be impressed and to fall for her once more. Maritza’s things were on a bag on top of her bunk, those old clothes that she wore the day she got into Litchfield. A pair of grey Adidas sweatpants that were rather expensive and a big black sweatshirt that she only used when she had lazy days on her old apartment. She put them on and looked down at herself, she looked like a child with her father’s clothes, completely unattractive… she wished she had better clothes for her girlfriend’s sake. 

-Maritza Ramos to the main entrance- She heard though the speakers, her body felt cold out o nowhere, she was scared but excited. She felt as if she was leaving home but this home had no freedom, still the sadness was there.   
A guard was on the front door, he gave her a cocky smile and signaled Maritza to stay still, she did and he started feeling her body making sure she wasn’t taking out anything from prison. When he was done he opened the door and let her walk out. –You have a ride or you need us to call you a cab? – The guard asked before Maritza opened the heavy doors of the entrance, the doors to freedom. 

-No, I have a ride, thank you-

-Don’t come back here-

-I wasn’t planning to.- She mumbled the last part to herself as she pushed the heavy door open, it took her a moment to adjust to the light, it was a very sunny day and everything was like a flash for a second. She had to put her hand over her eyes to block the sunshine.

That’s when she saw her. Flaca, her Flaca. She finally understood that expression of going from 0 to 100 real quick, because as soon as she laid eyes on her tall girlfriend all her body felt as if it was on fire, literal fire. It could even be temperature but she was feeling way too hot.

Of course Flaca had mentioned who she was before prison and how she liked to dress, she was very into the Goth, all black kind of clothes. Maritza pictured her like a young Morticia Adams with a purple streak on her hair but she guessed that phase passed by like her teen years, oh boy, she was so wrong. 

Flaca was standing against a black car, arms crossed in front of her chest and looking at Maritza with a big smile. Her long hair seemed longer and it was completely black now, she couldn’t really see her eyes because she was rocking some circle shaped sunglasses that reflected everything like a blue-ish mirror. Her lips were blood red, so big, Maritza wanted to kiss them and suck on them as soon as possible.   
She had a chocker around her neck, thin, with a start shape on the middle. A black crop top with what seemed to be like the top part of a Ouija board, it showed off her amazing body, specially her stomach that showed up how much she had been working out. Then black denim short with some strings at the bottom of it, making it look worn off but stylish. On top of that an oversized black t-shirt, hanging lose from her shoulders. Her shoes were big black boots; it was the exact same Maritza had imagined when Flaca told her about them, they were her favorite shoes. 

Maritza couldn’t care less about her own looks, she just ran until she crashed against her girlfriend’s chest who at the exact moment wrapped her arms around Maritza. 

-Oh my god babe! – Flaca said out of excitement just as she was pulling away from the hug just to be close enough to kiss her. 

Their first kiss after a year, Maritza threw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck to pull her down meanwhile Flaca’s hands grabbed onto the side of her hoodie as if her life depended on it. It wasn’t exactly their first kiss but it sent them both flying, it was one of the best kissed they had shared. Flaca did notice how eager Maritza was getting and how the kiss was slowly turning into something not so public so she pulled away from it.

-What is going on with you huh? – Flaca said 

-You look so hot right now, I can’t help myself- Maritza unashamedly declared as her eyes made its way from Flaca’s eyes moving lower until they landed on the latina’s cleavage. –Come on! Llevame a casa, take me home so we can continue this-

Flaca just laughed about how horny her girlfriend was but she did as she was told went into the car. She was ready to go back home and start this new free life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes


	10. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flaca and Maritza have both gotten out and are living together as friends. Maritza's daughter asks if Flaca is going to be her second mom which causes the duo to have a conversation about their relationship status. Ultimately resulting in them wanting to try "things" out. "

Life after jail is complicated and sad at first, specially if you leave your best friend behind, but then life starts to smile back at you again and suddenly you find yourself with a medium size apartment in New York, big enough for a family of 5, living with your best friend again, having a job that pays your bills, working on your dream project on the side and having your daughter back with you again. 

That’s what happened to one Maritza Ramos after the left behind the doors of Litchfield. She swore on her daughter’s soul that she will never go back there so to keep up that promise she had to start owning her life again and working her way up to the top of her dreams.

On the week she had to work from 8am to 5pm, even when she always ran down the streets to get home early, she never was early enough to be able to pick Jualiana up from school, Flaca always did that, if Maritza was lucky she could catch her 9 years old daughter still eating dessert, watching TV meanwhile Flaca worked on her computer.

Weekends, on the other hand, were her favorite days, they woke up late, made breakfast on their pajamas and ate together, the rest of the day was up to Juliana.   
That morning was specially sweet, her baby girl was still sound asleep in her room but Flaca was up as well as her, they were on Maritza’s bed, that was usually both of their beds because they loved sleeping together. They were watching Grace and Frankie again, it was like their favorite show and if you asked Maritza, she had a slight crush on Brianna but that subject always made Flaca mad.   
The taller woman was laying on the center of the bed meanwhile her best friend had her head resting on top of her chest, they were both way too concentrated to notice the old habit of holding hands and caressing the other’s fingers.

The silence of the room couldn’t make it until the end of the episode because out of nowhere a small girl with a mess on her hair jumped on the bed and tackled both women down. 

Between giggles and morning forehead kisses they made it to the kitchen. Juliana waited patiently on her tall chair in front of the counter, playing a game on her mother’s phone, meanwhile Maritza cooked the eggs and Flaca prepared the coffee. As expected the Mexican descendant finished her task faster, out of habit she stood behind Maritza and held her hips and placed her head on top of Maritza. They didn’t say anything, they just simply watched how the food was cooking and enjoyed the other warmth. 

As minutes went by and the food was ready, Flaca took a sit while Maritza placed the plates on the table but as she was giving the pink forks to her daughter she spoke. 

-Hey mami? – She looked up at her mother with those puppy eyes she always made when she had a serious question coming up. 

-Si mija? – Maritza questioned back as she took a sit.

-Is Flaca my mommy? My friend Clare, from class ,says she has one dad and one mom because her dad looks at her mom with a lot of love, like when I look at my teddy, you know? And you look at Flaca like that too mami! So does that mean she is my mommy too? – Juliana said looking down at her plate out of embarrassment. Flaca almost spilled the coffee she was sipping and Maritza chocked slightly on her own saliva.

The room went silent and the tension raised, it felt as if Maritza’s boss had just walked into the room. Juliana kept looking down, Maritza couldn’t stand Flaca’s stare for more than 2 seconds and she was looking for the right words to answer with. 

-The thing is mija….- 

-Is that I am your mommy too if you want me to. Do you want me to? – Flaca cut her off and answered instead. Juliana shook her head up and down signaling a very eager yes –Then I am your mommy too, now eat up kiddo, food is getting cold-

Turns out that was exactly what Maritza needed to say, Flaca cut the tension with the perfect answer. And the morning went back to normal.

 

Maybe it went back to normal for Juliana, who decided to spend the day in the house of one of her friends, but for Maritza and Flaca, specially Maritza, it was awkward… she couldn’t stand looking into her friend’s eyes, she felt as if she was caught red handed. She indeed had feeling for her tall best friends but telling her was way too risky, she could even move out and Maritza didn’t want that.

-You wanna watch Grace and Frankie? – Flaca asked as she took a sit next to Maritza on the couch.

-Sure –

The show continued, and both were dead silent, keeping an appropriate distance between them and not moving an inch, again the tension was more than oxygen. Maritza was drowning on it, she had to do something about it. 

-About this morning…- She started 

-Oh that… don’t even worry about that. Juliana gets confused, she doesn’t know what love is, she thinks the remote control loves the TV because it makes the “drawings” appear- Flaca said without breaking eye contact with the TV. That comment really hurt Maritza and on top of that made her kind of angry, because how was Flaca so clueless?

-for your information, she knows what love is and I do love you – The shorter girl said with a little bit of anger on her voce while she crossed her arms.

-I know, I love you too… but it’s not like you want me to kiss your dumb lips – This time, Flaca turned her head to the side so she could meet Maritza’s gaze.

-What if I do…-

-What do you mean? –

-What if I DO want you to kiss my dumb lips – Mirroring her daughter’s actions, her gaze dropped to her lap, ashamed of what she had just said. But a finger under her chin made her look up.

Maritza met Flaca’s deep brown eyes, lights from the TV illuminating half of her face and on the back she could hear Frankie talking but as if it was an echo because the main thing she could hear was her own heartbeat and her fast breathing. It went slow, Flaca moved her head down until she closed the distance between their lips.  
Both felt an electric shock from the back of their necks to the end of their backs. Maritza put her hands on the side of Flaca’s head, pulling her closer and keeping her in place, trying to not break the contact, that feeling she first got when they kissed inside the kitchen of Litchfield on Valentine’s day.

None of them knew how much time they spent kissing or when the first slow kiss had turned into a heated, desperate one with Maritza on Flaca’s lap, all they knew was that Maritza’s phone started buzzing and the light shinning. A text.

“Juliana says she wants dinner with her mommies. Lol did you already told Flaca you’re dying for her and finally made it official or wha’” Read the text from the mother of Juliana’s friend aka Maritza’s friend from work.

Flaca smiled when she read the screen –I guess we are official then-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long guys!! and for any mistakes (i am sure I had). I started school again so my time is less but dont worry, i will write all of the request but just wait a little longer. I love you all.


	11. Lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one that they are dating and one of the others starts to complain when they are making out
> 
> -
> 
> It starts shy, Maritza usually is the first who pecks Flaca’s lips really fast and then share a look. That’s exactly what happens but Flaca goes for the second kiss, they repeat the process about 3 times until they start making out heavily without noticing.

Being in prison is already hard by itself, now add trying ot have a relationship IN prison, crazy right? For both Maritza and Flaca it seems unfair that they found love inside a place where they are supposed to be punished but at the same time they view it as a crazy destiny story to tell Juliana when they get out of there.

The first thing that makes prison-relationships so hard is the inability to keep them as a secret. When they first started dating, they decided to keep them as secret because they were both scared and really testing the water of being together as more than friends. They had the fear of fucking it up and having to give explanations to everyone about why and how it happened. But their cover was blown the second day of their relationship. 

They were just working in the kitchen, as they usually do. Maritza was cutting tomatoes next to Maria, they were working on a comfortable silence. Flaca carried a plastic box full of just washed tomatoes, towards them and by accident her hand and Maritza’s brushed, they shared a look. Maritza’s long lashes moved up and down as she blinked looking up towards her tall girlfriend and a smile formed on both lips. To say it lasted a second was an overstatement, it was a thing of half a second but somehow Maria got it. She gasped, put down her knife, turned around with her hands on her hips and said -shit, are you to dating now? -. Just like that the secret was out. 

The second and biggest problem is the privacy, obviously prison is not supposed to be a “comfy” community-like place where everything is paid for you and you just ahev to feel bad for past actions, they know it. But sometimes it is frustrating just trying to go somewhere to talk or maybe share a kiss. The place is packed and on top of that, they have the luck to be part of the Latinas who LOVE to tease and make fun of their “high school love”. Night time, when the lights are off is the closest thing to privacy so they take fully advantage of it. 

Flaca waits an hour, to make sure everybody is sleeping, then, without making any noise she moves from her bed to the floor and crawls her way towards Maritza’s bed where they both meet to sit with their backs against the bed. They can’t whisper, that might wake Gloria, who is a really light sleeper so instead they do their second favorite activity. Kiss. 

It starts shy, Maritza usually is the first who pecks Flaca’s lips really fast and then share a look. That’s exactly what happens but Flaca goes for the second kiss, they repeat the process about 3 times until they start making out heavily without noticing.   
Maritza somehow ends up on Flaca’s lap, she loves the height difference it gives her and it excited Flaca to be the short one instead. This night things have taken a not so normal turn. Yes, they’re really passionate but they never cross the line, they have just started their relationship and sex still feels weird to both, but right now Maritza is on top of Flaca and she’s grinding her hips against her. They both let out small moans against the other’s mouth trying to keep them quiet, soon the silence is over when Flaca decides to start kissing Maritza’s neck. 

The shorter woman has to hold on to the sheets of the bed behind Flaca because the feeling is amazing and those kisses alone make her feel much more than sex with all the people she’s been with. But Flaca is far from done and the kisses turn into long licks and hard sucking on the skin because of course, Maritza is not shy about liking it rough. Flaca’s hand moves from the other woman’s hip towards under her blouse and she seamlessly gropes Maritza’s boob. 

-Fuck- Maritza moans, louder than expected. But they don’t care and continue at it.

The Spanish harlem’s quiet night is now full of heavy breathing and moans coming from the “high school” couple of the group. 

Dayanara is the first to wake up, to say she was angry was quite wrong, she was more like uncomfortable. Not over the fact that they were both girls. (on prison you develop a huge acceptance towards it) but unfomfortable over the fact of hearing people have sex, that is awkward with any kind of couple. But she stays silence and closes her eyes again trying to fall asleep. 

On the other hand Aleida has no time for bullshit, specially this kind of bullshit that interrupt her slumber. She wakes up and stands up from her bed so fast that the guards don’t even notice, she grabs her pillow.

It all happens in a second, all Maritza and Flaca can tell you is that they felt how a pillow hit them and knocked over all of sudden. 

-You two better knock it off this ain’t a hotel- She whisper-talks really angry. –If you wanna have sex go to the fucking showers like every other decent human being in this shithole –.

-INMATE! GET BACK INMEATELY TO YOUR BUNK- A guard screams, he is pointing his flashlight towards Aleida who raises her hands playing innocent, picks up her pillow and goes back to her bunk, not before giving the couple an “wait until the morning, I’m going to kill you” look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I took so long to update! I missed this! School is being a real bitch guys, I am sorry for the delay and I hope you're still reading this, don't give up on me please, I'm just going to take some time to update. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can send me ideas here


End file.
